El Despertar De Las 40 Esperanzas
by Little Artist 123
Summary: Sunset regresa a Equestria para encontrar algun libro que le permita ser madre sin perder la virginidad y lo encuentra lo que no sabia es que el libro del echiso le pertenesia a una de las 20 princesas mas importantes del universo por lo que se ve atrapada en un planeta donde todo es diferente con su hija,pero 3 fuersas espesiales no les dejaran irse para contarlo -podra escapar ?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: El hechizo

una mañana normal para los chicos de la cuidad de canterlot por las calles se be a un grupo de 7 amigas eran las manes 6 pero sunset shimmer se notaba algo pensatiba

-sunset te noto muy distraida que te pasa- pregunta rainbow dash

\- no no es nada solo pensado en mi hogar - dise sunset con una sonrisa falsa

al llegar a la escuela durante las clases sunset shimmer estaba muy callada y pensatiba la todas las demas cren que deben de aluna manera ayudar asu amiga a superar lo que sea que la este deprimiendo

\- sunset shimmer no puedes ocultar que estas deprimida o pensatiba por que no nos dises podriamos ayudarte - dise rainbow dash

\- no chicas esto es algo en lo que ustedes no me pueden ayudar - dise sunset shimmer

-quieres un momento a solas caramelo- dise applejack

\- si pero twilight tu quedate nesesito hablar con tigo - dise sunset inexpresiba

las demas se retiran dejando a twilight y a sunset solas

\- bueno de que querias hablar sunset - dise twilight algo timida

\- bueno se que yo e echo muchas cosas desde que estoy aki hasta ise amigas pero nose siento que nunca cumplire mi mayor anelo -dise sunset algo triste

-y cual es tu mayor anelo?- pregunta twilight algo nerviosa

\- llamame loca si quieres pero mi mayor deseo a sido quedar embarazada y terner una hija - dise sunset muy apenada y sonrojada

-a pues bueno puedes intentarlo ala antigua o puedes ir a este lugar - dise twilight entregandole a sunset una tarjeta

-grasias twi ya me boy mis clases ya terminaron me ire a casa a meditarlo un poco y no les digas alas demas - dise sunset retirandose

esta llega hasta un edificio de departamentos esta abienta la mochila a un sillon y ella se recuesta en otro meditando y mirando la tarjeta de twilight

\- debe aber otra alternatiba siempre lo hay -piensa sunset shimmer

\- eso es como lo pense antes - dise sunset buscando en su librero su libro magico

-aja aki esta - dise sunset mirando algo que le escribio ala princesa celestia

escrito:

querida princesa celestia se de que en los archibos de cantelot hay una cantidad enorme de echiso me pregunto si hay uno para embarazos virgenes solo es curiosidad aun soy muy pequeña para aser eso espero confie en mi como para escribirme algo asi

tu leal alupna sunset shimmer

respuesta:

efectiba mente mi querida sunset shimmer si hay uno en mi biblioteca es muy complicado y solo lo asen unicornios de alto nivel y alicornios y descuida no me molesta se que atu edad es normal tener esas preguntas

\- leer esto me trae malos recuerdos es una buena opsion ire ala media noche al final mañana no hay clases - dise sunset shimmer con brillo en sus ojos

12: 00 am

sunset estaba llenando una mochila con su libro cuadernos y plumas esta se poner un sueter con capucha y se dirije a canterlot high esta be la estatua wondercolt esta la toca con su mano para asegurarse que este abierto y en efecto lo estaba sunset mete su mano conpleta pero la saca casi al instante esta solo da un largo suspiro y camina asi el atrevesandolo esta aparese en la biblioteca de un castillo esta tenia posters de una tal daringh do un retrato de twilight y sus amigas y por supuesto una enorme cantidad de libros de magia en su mayoria

-debe ser aki el castillo de twilight - piensa sunset esta abansa y enpiesa a buscar en a letra E esta ecuentra justo lo que buscaba

-aja echiso de fertilisason consiste en crear una onda de magia que entrara atu cuerpo bajando 2 ovulos el primero se quedara en la matris pero el sugundo se convertira en un esperma que fecundara el primer ovulo solo para unicornios de alto nivel y alicornios - dise sunset leyendo el libro

-suuena bien pero aki no lo puedo aser - dise sunset

sunset ase brillar su cuerno y esta se teletransporta sin kerer aparese en el bosque everfee

-aki bamos - piensa ella dejando aun lado el libro

sunset se brillar su cuerno de este emerjen 2 ondas de magia que se metenen a ella por su intimidad sunstet se queda asiendo eso por 5 minutos hasta que ya para esta se deja caer al piso estaba muy cansada por el equiso pues asia mucho que no asia un echis tan dificil

\- bueno esperare un tiempo aver si funciono por aora tengo que regresar talbes buelba para el nasimiento si es que funciono y estoy embarazada - dise sunset dijiendose al castillo de la armonia

esta no se percata que estaba siendo opserbada de entre las sombra solo se beia a una figura unicornio y unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre esta sale de entre la sombras revelando a una alicornio negra de crin roja ruby con ojos del mismo rojo y 4 pulseras con jemas rojas como la sangre

\- si fueras un vicho en este mundo te exterminaria pero como lamentablemente eres buena como mi otra mitad te perdonare la vida - dise la yegua

esta ase brillar su cuerno y su tamaño se reduse al de una potrilla de 13 años la cual era una alicornio morada con manchas grises crin roja sangre con mechas negras y ojos rojo ruby

-por algo soy mitad black star beo que luna no estaba tan loca trankila sunset shimmer no le dire a nadie - dise la potrilla enprendiendo vuelo a canterlot

vobiendo con sunset esta se encontaba caminando por las calles esta iba ala farmasia por una prueba casera de embarazo esta fue hasta su departamento donde fue al baño la puso sobre el escusado para aserse la pueba al dia sigiente

-bueno mañana sabre si funsiono o no -piensa sunset shimmer

Al mañana sigiente

sunset shimmer se sentia exausta lo que le segia esta fue al baño para areglarse un poco esta se desenredo el pelo y se metio ala ducha al salir tomo un cepillo de dientes y un tubo de pasta esa pone algo de pasta en el cepillo y se cepilla sus dientes esta se mira en el espejo y mira la pueba sobre el escusado esta la toma y se ase la prueba la deja sobre el lavamanos mientras espera deside salir para vestirse al terminar vuelbe al baño esta toma la prueba sunset cierra los ojos y be la pantallita de la prueva esta tenia 2 rallitas pero la segunda estaba poco visible lo ojos de sunset se habre como platos al recordar que eso era que si lo estaba

-sunset no te emosione iras y aras una de sangre estas fallan - dise sunset

\- que cosa falla- se escucha por el departamento era twiligh


	2. Chapter 2

capitulo 2: Aborto

sunset voltea y be a twilight esta ultima tenia una expresion muy seria en su rostro

-em nada twi solo estaba disiendo que abeses uno falla en los examenes de ciensia - dise sunset con una sonrisa falsa

\- ni que lo digas hasta yo falle oyes te puedo preguntar algo- dise twilight algo timida

\- claro que pasa twi- dise sunset

-cres que me pueda quedar a dormir aki una semana porfa - dise twilight

\- claro eres bienbenida pero que pasa- pregunta sunset

\- nada personal mi sobrina esta en mi casa y nunca lo e dicho pero no la soporto - dise twilight algo seria

-bueno me esperas aki tantito me dormi tarde y nesesito areglarme para el desayuno jeje - dise sunset

\- claro tardate todo lo que quiere sunset al fin prisa no hay -dise twilight en un tono dulse

10 minutos despues sale sunset ambas amigas salen del edificio y llegan a la cafeteria donde solian ir mucho en su adolesensia

-a sunset querida te sientes bien te bes algo palida- dise rarity algo preocupada por su amiga

\- no estoy bien durmiendo se me pasara -dise sunset con una sonrisa falsa intentando aguantar sus ganas de vomitar

-sunset no soy esperta pero talbes deberias ir al medico no te bes bien- dise rainbow dash algo preocupada

\- ise una sita en hoy para dentro de un mes era lo mas pronto- dise sunst algo nerviosa

\- es mejor tarde que nunca - dise pinkie pie

\- si eso pense en ese momento - dise sunset

3 horas despues las manes se retiran twiligh aconpaño a sunset a su casa y desidio quedarse un rato apara aserle conpañia sunset se recosto en un sofa y antes de que twilight se dira cuenta ya se abia quedado dormida twiligh desidio irse pero apenas dio unos pasos sunset enpeso a soltar quejiditos twilight la mira y be que esta estaba en posision fetal sunset se estaba retorsiendo y estaba jimiendo del dolor sunset queda incosiente a esto y debido a que twilight se preocupo por ella desidio llebarla al hospital

un par de horas mas tarde en el hospital sunset despierta bastante confundida esta lo primero que be es a twilight y al resto de sus amigas delante de ella mirandola con gran preocupasion

\- por que todas me estan mirando - dise sunset algo confundida

-Sunset- Applejack tomo la palabra- lo que pasa es que te sentias mal y por eso te trajimos aqui

\- que pero que me paso -dise sunset aun mas confundida

-LO QUE PASA ES QUE- Pinkie estaba a punto de hablar pero Applejack le tapo la boca

\- aaa que iba a desir ?-dise sunset algo extrañada

-Sunset lo que pasa es que..-Fluttershy tomo la palabra- usaste un hechizo de los libros de Twilight

\- la twilight del mundo pony? no estoy segura de que no era su letra - dise sunset pero se tapa la boca percatandose de lo que avia dicho

-Querida lo que pasa es que tu...-Rarity iba a decir algo pero Twilight se le adelanto

-Estas embaraza Sunset, vas a tener un bebe- dijo Twilight

\- enserio? - dise ella algo confundida - significa que funciono -piensa sunset

-Asi parece- hablo Rainbow- pero,,¿como fue que paso?, ni fue necesario que bueno tu con un chico eh...

\- bueno twilight me dio una sujerensia pero yo desidi aserlo ami modo - dise sunset algo apenada

\- eran una espesie de libro que estaba en una bobeda y lo abia escrito una tal stars ? o asi desia - dise sunset

-Si...-dijo Twilight- como..como lo supiste?

\- bueno fui a mi mundo y me meti a usmear en una bobeda de libros al lado de un arco estaba el libro yo solo lo ise y ya - dise sunset ala defensiba

-Pero te das cuenta de las consecuencias- dijo Rarity- aun eres muy joven ¿como planeas cuidar a tu bebe? ¿tienes los medios necesarios o algo?

\- no pense en eso pero estoy segura que yo podre enserio quiero sigir con esto - dise sunset

-Amiga, no me gusta decirlo pero Rarity tiene razon- hablo Applejack- tomaste una descicion muy apresurada, ¿que pasara si al final no tienes lo necesario para tu bebe? capaz hasta...-Applekacj no se atrevia a terminar la frase

\- que ? - dise sunset algo confundida y enojada

Que..(Applejack inhalo aire para lo que estaba a punto de decir)..si tu bebe no lograria nacer- dijo con la mirada gacha

-pero que les ase pensar que no nasera -dise sunset con indigna y enojo

-Sunset -Twilight se acerco posando su mano en su hombro- el hechizo que usaste para embarazarte solo puede ser usado en alicornios, no sabemos los riesgos que puede causar en un pony comun- dise twilight

y tu como sabes eso yo no puedo desir que lo sabia por que solo lo oje y lo ise no le preste mucha atension - dise sunset ala defensiva

-Pues fue muy imprudente de tu parte Sunset- Dijo Twilight muy seria- te dejaste llevar por la emocion y ahora no sabes las consecuencias que podrias acarrear, no solo podria peligrar la vida de tu bebe, sino la tuya-

\- que ? que me estas tratando de desir ? -dise sunset mas confundida

-Sunset ese era un hechizo para alicornios, no se sabe que puede causar en ponies normales, capaz tu cuerpo no logre asimilar tu embarazo- dijo Twilight muy preocupada

\- espera me estas disiendo que ABORTE QUE MATE AMI BEBE - dise sunset furiosa

-No!, ¡claro que no!- dijo Twilight a la defensiva- solo que es muy riesgoso...capaz que aun abortando podria preligar tu vida, te metiste en una cuerda floha muy dificl de superar Sunset- Dijo Twilight 

\- NO HAY MAS DISCUSION BOY A TENER AMI BEBE AUQUE ESO ME CUESTE LA VIDA - grita sunset

las mane se echan para atras asustadas, nunca pensaron ver semejante muestra de ira de Sunset

\- perdon pero enserio yo quiero segir con esto aunque mi bebe sea un ancla que me esta undiendo -dise sunset mas calmada

-Sunset..eso es admirable- dijo Rainbow tomando su hombro izquierdo- cuenta conmigo tanto en las buenas como en las malas

-Y conmigo Sugarcube- Dijo Applejack-Si tu o tu bebe necesitan algo no dudes en contar conmigo

-Y conmigo- Dijo Twilight- veremos la forma de que tu bebe pueda nacer bueno y sano

-Y no se olviden de mi, tambien puedes contar-Dijo Earity

-UY UY Y YO- dijo Pimkie

\- grasias chicas - dise sunset

-Y yo- dijo Fluttehsu timidamente

-Uh uh yo tambien aqui abajo- dijo Spike perro

\- ee como twilight lo metio al hospital -dise sunset al ber al perro

-Me subi en la mochila, no podia dejar a mis amigas aras- dijo moviendo su cola

\- eso es admirarse - dise sunset

en eso sunset siente un lijero mareo esta boltea aber a spike y le dise que se quira esta empiesa a vomitar violentamente esta da un agudo grito al ber que era sangre

-Sunset!- grito alarmado Spike al ver como Sunset vomito sangre y parte de esa mancho su pelaje- oh no, denemos hacer aglo!- dijo el

-Sunset manten la calma!- Rainbow mantiene a Sunset firme para que no se acueste o desmalle y se ahogue con el vomito, las demas no perdieron tiempo y fueron por ayuda medica

-Rapido vengan!-Gritaba Rarity a lo cual varios enfermeros y medicos se metieron a la habitacion a ayudar a Susnete

-Señorita no puede traer perros aqui, debo pedilre que se retire con su mascota, todas las demas tambien- dijo un enfermero a Twilight

\- esta bien - dise twilight saliendo con sus amigas y spike

-ojalá Sunset se pueda mejorar- dijo Fluttershy

\- ella tiene que aprender a no meterse donde no la llaman -dise una voz detras de ellas

-¿quien es?-applejack , voltean y se sorprenden de ver quien era la voz

\- no soy su paterica amiga yo soy la autora del libro yo la bia aser lo que iso y por aora es algo de admirarse - dise la voz era una chica con una capucha por la capucha bo se le beiab mas que sus rojos ojos y parte de su cabello rojo

-¿quien eres?, muestrate - dijo Rainbow de forma desafiante

-muy ruda e pero si me muestro me temeran - dise la chica con voz inexpresiva

-por...¿porque tu voz suena así?- pregunto Fluttershy temblando

-y..porque sus ojos son rojos?-pregunto Spike asomando su cabeza en la mochila de Twilight

\- asi soy yo o almenos parte de mi lo es - dise quitandose la capucha su piel era negra como la oscuridad su melena y ojos eran rojos

-wow querida deberías ver a alguien que te vea- parecería que no hubieras dormido en días- dijo Rarity 

\- esta forma la tome antes de venir aki por mi libro presa de la ira pero aki no me puedi convertir en mi forna original o tal ves si pueda como sea - dise la chica y su piel se aclara esta se buelbe de un color morado su cara manchada de gris y su cabello era de un rojo mas oscuro con mechones negros

-mucho mejor - dise ella

-Wow..¿me enseñas a hacer eso?- pregunto Pinkie impresionada

\- los alicornios asenos lo que sea con nuestra apariensia en fin solo vine por ni libro de echisos y me ire no ne metere con ustedes o mas bien ustedes nose ban a meter co migo -dise sometiendo a pinki pie contra la pared - en fin tienen mi libro -dise la chica extendiendo su mano

-Suelta a mi amiga!- grito Rainbow Dash dándole un empujón a la chica para que libere a Pinkie

-no se quien eres pero te comportas como una cretina- dijo Applejack a la defensiva

-como sea tiene el libro o no si lo tienen y me lo dan me boy pero sino les dare clases de combate a todas - dise la chica

\- a y me llamo alexis starsmusic pueden desirme stars o alexis la verdad no me importa solo quiero mi libro dejare libre asu amiga de males y me ire -dise alexis con voz inexpresiba

-Je, ¿clases de combate? A que sólo por ser alicornio eres poderosa, sin esos poderes serias una total débilucha- dijo Rainbow -Basta, -dijo Twilight sacando un libro de su Mochila y arrojándolo a los pies de Stars- ahí está tu libro, sólo tómalo y vete, no creías una buena atmósfera- dijo Twilight

\- no me creo una mejor admosfera lo soy pero antes -dise asiendo brillar sus manos y y una pulsera sale de esto - toma esto ara que el bebe le deje de causar daño es eso o ambos moriran - dise stars antes de despareser literalmente entre las sombras del hospital

-Supongo que con eso está bien- dijo Rainbow tomando la pulsera -hay que pasársela a Sunset cuanto antes -dijo Applejack

\- esperen que no sintieron su esensia maligna hay algo raro en esa chica no confio en ella - dise twilight algo asustada mirando la pulsera

-Es la única opción Twilight, aún así corremos el riesgo que Sunset no podría sobrevivir, tendremos que dar un "salto de fe"- dijo Applejack

\- se que no confian en mi pero pueden estar seguras que vine aki a ayudarlas yo se los riesgos los cuidados se totodo de eso pero para eso nesesito su confiansa - dise stars aparesiendo detras de twilight

\- perdon por mi conportamiento- dise stars crusandose de brasos

-yo te perdono pero ten más cuidado casi me dislocaste el hombro, pero que bueno que soy muy flexible- Dijo Pinkie doblando sus codos asustando a más de una de las mane

\- hasqueroso pero vueno deja dondo de lado esto si no quieres esta pulsera dorada toma esta - dise dandole una de sus pulseras amarillas con una gema rosa - contienen un echiso que puede curarcualquier erida por mas grave que esta y ademas tiene mi enegia - dise stars dandole una pulsera a twilight

-Eh..gracias supongo, pero ¿estas segura que fui contara?

-Si, ¿como no sabemos que será una trampa?- Dijo Rainbow algo desconfiada

-No..no lo es- dijo Fluttershy llamando la atención de ambos- puedo escuchar que sus palabras son ciertas

-¿estas segura querida?- pregunto Rarity

-Si, dice la verdad- dijo Applejack- puedo verlo en sus ojos

\- tomenla me tengo que ir pero nos volberenos a ver y rainbow (la mira alos ojos) no querras ber cuando ago tranpas - dise con un voz algo siniestra - si nesesitan ayuda - avisen - dise lanzando un libro con la cutimarck de sunset y desaparesiendo

-¿Porqué nos daría este libro?- pregunto Rainbow

-Es la cm de Sunset, debe ser el libro que usa para comunicarse con nuestras versiones pony, ah y dragón- dijo Applejack

-Bueno (Twilight toma el libro y lo ojea un poco) aún no se sí es de Fiat, pero de no ser así perderíamos una buena aliada -¿Creen que pueda ser nuestra amiga?- pregunto Spike recibiendo el libro y guardándolo

\- si no queremos perder a sunset creo que no tenenos alternatiba -dise rainbow dash

-Y haremos una...-Pinkie iba a decir algo pero Applejack se le adelantó -No perdamos tiempo, debemos pasarla las pulseras a Sunset-dijo ella y al instante todas partieron a donde debía estar siendo atendida su amiga

\- ya esta estable - dise uno de los medicos saliendo con los demas

-Pero podemos pasarla a ver?-pregunto Fluttershy

-hay algo muy importante que debemos darle- Dijo Rainbow

-adelante pero usted (señala a Twilight) no puede entrar con su perro, se que está en su mochila

02/04/2016 22:32

\- yo aki me quedo mejor -dise twilight retrosediendo

-Descuida Twilight, le daremos las pulseras a Sunset y todo saldré bien- dijo Applejack

-Gracias chicas- Dijo Twilight viendo su mochila y el libro que le dejaron -ugh, a veces desearía no ser un perro para no darles tantos problemas- dijo Spike en la falda de Twilight

\- asi estas bien - dise twilight acarisiandole las orejas

-Jeje gracias Twilight, ¿pero que dice en el libro? -pregunta el perrito

-eso vamos a averiguar- dijo Twilight sacándolo

-Sunset- Fluttersjy era la primera en adentrarse a su habitación- ¿como te sientes?

Seguida de las demás, ven que Sunset se encontraba algo pálida pero estable, estaba viendo televisión

\- mas delicada que una flor marchita - dise sunset sin dirijirles la mirada

-Pero tenemos algo para ti amiga- dijo Rainbow mostrándole las pulseras- Esto te ayudara a sentirte mejor

\- en que me ayudara a berme menos marchita - dise sunset

-resuelta que ...- Applejack

es interrumpida por Pinkie

-Uh uh, resulta que una rara chica de ojos rojos que casi me dobla el hombro nos las pasó diciendo que podía funcionar pero confiamos en ella y mira (Pinkie dobla su codo) no me pasó nada Jijiji

\- ok? supungo que debia ser de mi mundo deberia confiar en ello - dise sunset tomando una de las pulsera y colocansosela en uno de sus brasos

-se te ve muy bonita querida, tiene estilo a la moda- dijo Rarity -¿y como te sientes?-pregunto Dash

\- mejor ya no siento dolor en mi cuerpo - dise sunset

-Disculpen señoritas- un médico se asoma- el horario de visitas esta a punto de terminar, así que les recomiendo que se despidan pues la paciente debe descansar

\- que aburrido pero bueno ballanse estare bien y ala otra mejor no me meto donde no ne llaman -dise sunset algo apenada

-No te apenes así Sunset, mañana te prometemos que habláremos todo el día ¿verdad chicas?- pregunto Dash -¡cierto!- dijeron todas las demás

nadie se parcato de que stars las estaba opserbardo

-disfruta el tiempo que tengas a ese bebe dentro te aseguro que te arrepentiras por robar mis cosas y esto solo es el inisio jajaja- piensa la chica y se ba


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Amistad Riesgosa

an pasado aproximada mente 8 meses desde la notisia de sunset en este tiempo poco a poco su vientre cresia mas y mas mas sin embargo el remedio de stars no servida de mucho los ataques de dolor eran cadabez mas fuertes y con mallor frecuensia paresia que mientras mas cresia su hijo mas la estaba lastimando sunset se encontraba en un gran conflicto y mas por que una vez tubo un mal sueño donde la chica que le dijeron sus amigas benia y le asia una cesaria sin anestesiia sunset nunca la abia bisto pero sentiia que abeses era real hoy en edia ella se encuentra caminando por las calles sabia que por su acctual embarazo no podia darse ese lujo pero odia quedarse en casa sin aser nada ella paso por canterlot high y del autubus bio a una chica de unos 13 años bajandose del mismo su piel era morada y plateada sus ojos rojos como la sangre y su cabello rojo con mechones negros bestia una falda con mallas azules camisa azul y un chaleco negro tenia unas pulseras espesiales eran muy similares a la que sunset tenia en ese momento

sunset desidio esperar a que todos se fueran las chica le ase una seña a algien y de unos arbustos sale un chico de piel azul osucuro y pelo morado la chica le entrega una sudadera con capucha y el se la pone ambos se toman de la mano y crusan el portal asia equestria sunset se queda atonita por eso ella deside salir de su escondite ella toca el portal con su mano y no lo piensa 2 beses y lo atravisa al llegar be que estaba en ella abia buelto asu forma pony y al mirarse denuevo al portal se le iso raro ber su inmenso vientre en esa forma ella bio 2 sombra sunset tomo una de las capas de los caminantes y los sige ambos llegan a una puerta y pasa algo que sunset no se esperaba ambos ensienden una antorchas y empiesan a besarse sunset siente hasco pero deside irse

\- jeje bamos llebamos llendo alli 8 meses no beras a esa tal sunset - dise el pony azul en forma pony el era un pegaso

\- si lo se soy capas de sentir su presensia pero no le are nada por aora que tal si disfrutamos que estamos solos- dise la otra llegua avansando asia la luz sunset be que era una aprente unicornio mas esto se descarta cuando estira un par de alas emplumadas

\- eres muy hermosa stars - dise el pony

\- y tu no estas nada mal mi amado ares - dise la llegua aora llamada stars

\- oyes y bas a dejar que esa unicornio muera por tu echiso - dise ares

\- no no soy asi no la ayudare con su embarazo eso es su problema pero si la ayudare en el parto -dise con un una daga negra en su caso

sunset al berla se altera y sale corriendoo esta no bio por donde iba y se tropiesa callendo sobre su vientre sunset da un fuerte grito de dolor ambos ponys se percatan de eso la llegua aliornio se aserca con su cuerno brillando y be a sunset tirada en el piso

\- ohh cielos chica estas bien - dise stars ayudandola a lebandarse y mira su estomago estaba morado la yegua tenia una emoriagia interna

sunset hime de dolor mientras la alicornio la rebisaba un estetoscopio

\- que pasa ...hay algo malo ...con mi bebe - pregunta sunset como quejido

\- tu bebe no es el problema el probema eres tu- dise stars

\- que yo por que? - dise sunset con mucho dolor y dificutad

-beras chica tu bebe siente que esta bajo mucha tension solo relajate - dise stars y con la capa abriga a sunset y con cuidado soba su vientre

\- esta bien pero nesesito volber no quiero que nasca aki - dise sunset con lagrimas en sus ojos

-descuida nesesitas reposar mucho si te llega a doler avisame y te prometo que te ayudare - dise stars y ase brillar su cuerno y una luz blanca brilla la yegua aserca su cuerno al vientre de sunset al sentir eso sunset sintio una sensision muy agradable y su estomago retomo su color original

por ultimo stars ase brillar su cuerno y aparesen en una habitasion del castillo aparentemente donde stars dormia

\- bien cariño quedate aki y no salas por el momento nesesitas descansar y no solo eso tu bebe ya casi esta de termino deberas quedarte para resivirlo aki descuida celestia no se enterara de que estas aki - dise la yegua y levita a sunset hasta su cama y la cobijo

\- por que eres asi conmigo - dise sunset

\- jeje toma esto como una acto de piedad pronto sabras de que hablo- dise stars con otra forma aora era una alicornio negro de crin y ojos rojos acto segido lanza un echiso que deja a sunset inconsiente

sunset despierta pero no estaba en el mundo humano estaba en lo que paresia ser un bosque sunset no sabia que aseer ella por costumbre acarisia su vientre para su fortuna su bebe siguia a dentro sunset intenta levantarse y siente un lebe dolor esta se lebanta y empisa a caminar sin rumbo aparente mas sunset siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago

-jajaja niña tonta te dije que algo asi pasaria - dise una boz demoniaca

\- que pero yo que te ise ahhhhhhh! que me pasa - grita sunset

\- jje quieres saber que pasa estupida e quieres pues quisas la respuesta no te sea muy agradable - dise la voz

-porfavor dime y si quieres y puedes ayudadame - dise sunset

\- estas segura? - pregunta la voz

sunset se deja caer al suelo con lagrimas en sus ojos

\- si porfavor dime que me pasa y ayudame porfavor - suplicaba sunset entre lagrimas esta se deja caer al suelo y empiesa a gemir de dolor

\- muy bien bien tu ganas te dire por que te duele tanto el vientre - dise la llegua aparesiendo delante de ella

\- que me pasa - dise sunset

\- es simple pequeña idiota tu trabajo de parto acaba de inisiciar - dise le yegua

-QUEEEE!- grita sunset mas sitio un sofocante dolor en su vientre y sintio un liquido caliente y biscoso salir de su entrepierna

no cabia la menor duda parese que se abia adelantado pero no era asi sunset abia entrado en lavor de parto y estaba lejos de toda civilisasion donde pudieran ayudarla ella podria morir y nadie la encontraria en muchisimo tiempo


	4. Chapter 4

Se que este fanfic a estado mas muerto que yo en esta plataforma pero se me presento una buena oportunidad para revivivrlo y aki lo tienen

Capitulo 4 : Nada Es Lo Que Parese

En un profundo calaboso en un aparente vasio total de oscuridad ya asia inconsiente una yegua remojada en sus propias nesesidades Fisiolocas y su propia sangre esta poco a poco empiesa recobrar el conosimiento y se levanta pero se tapa la naris,el aroma de ese lugar era muy nauseabundo en eso la yegua ensiende su cuerno a modo antorcha,era Sunset Shimmer,ella lo cambia a modo linterna y le el lugar este estaba en condisiones insalubres con ratas y cucarachas rondando por alli aroma a Excremento y orines era lo unico que se olia en una mesa abia instrumentos quirurgicos,oxidados y con sangre seca vendas,gasas,algodo y sabanas ensangrentadas abia alli el lugar se beia mas profundo de lo que paresia sunset dispara un rayo que alumbra el pasillo y ensiende antorchas, ella recoje una mochila que se encontro y mira a adentro en una parte abia un botiquin y en otra abia un poco de agua y comida desidratada ninguno de esos productos abia pasado la fecha de cadusidad, en ese cuarto abia una piedra mal amodada,Sunset retira la piedra y excarba un poco ella saca un extraño espejo negro con simbolos azules,sunset lo mete en su mochila y empiesa a Caminar algo triste ella al ber los instrumentos le quedo claro que algien le saco el bebe y quien fuera sunset no creia que lo regresara sunset llega aun grande,pesada y ocidada puerta estaba apunto de inpulsarse para golpearla pero en eso se abre 2 figuras quisas el doble de altas que ella la miraban sunset retrosede

\- calmate o de aremos daño - dise una voz masculina

\- sigenos te llebaremos a tu habitasion,te estabamos esperando Bienvenida a MoonRou - dise la otra figura con una voz femenina

Los 3 caminan por un largo pasillo mas iluminado asi sunset pudo ber mejor alos Ponys o mejor dicho 5 los Ponys adultos era una yegua y un semental ambos alicornios el semental era de piel morada galaxtica y ojoa azules la yegua era una alicornio de piel negra,crin azul y blanca y brillantes ojos rojos ,lo que mas le llamo la atension a sunset ademas de los brillantes ojos rojos de esa yegua era que esta ultima estaba Aparentemente embarazada o a Jusgar por el inmensio vientre que ella cargaba en su estogo y el semental cargaba a una pequeña potrilla de entre 3 - 5 o 6 años muy paresida a el pero tenia mechas blancas en su crin la pareja gia a su sunset a un pasillo lleno de Antorchas y puertas ellos abren una y Sunset aun desconfiada entra en ella mira aun cuarto paresido al de Twilight en su mundo pero tenia su estilo y Cm ademas de una cuna,sunset se aserca y mira a una bebe durmiendo trankila esta se paresia a ella solo que con piel naranja mas Oscuro en vez del solo amarilla

\- bienvenida a Moonrou disfruta tu estansia - dise la yegua

-es lindo pero cuando tiempo y por que estoy aki?-pregunta Sunset

\- estas aki por que usaste un libro de mi altesa serensima suegra la reina Atana para embarazarte y estaras aki unos años pero trankila no estas sola - dise el semental

\- como confiar en los 2 ? - dise Sunset

\- somos Cosmic estar y Casady Darcknes Rey y princesa del espasio y las brujas y guias de los dioses sangrados - disen ambos

\- esta bien pero deberan ganar mi confiansa - dise sunset

\- no hay prisa aora ire a comer un poco - dise Casady

\- mejor la vijilo las Embarazadas control de si mismas - dise Cosmic

En eso la pequeña despierta y bostesa dejandole ber a sunset sus ojos rojos no le cabia duda ellos 2 eran una pareja y esa pequeña su hija

\- hola mi princesa despertaste - dise Cosmic con ternura ala potrilla

La pequeña se estira y se talla un ojo

\- donde esta mami ? -pregunta la pequeña cansada

-iremos con ella - dise Cosmic y le sa una pequeña oja a Sunset mientras el se iba con su esposa embaraza y su pequeña hija

Sunset se queda mirando ala oja y la lee en esta benian reglas y costumbres de que tenia alli era mas que claro no estaba en otro pais o continente de Equestria no estaba en otro planeta,Sunset mira por la ventana y ve que en ese lugar abia barios tipos de gente,humanos,ponys de cualquiera de las 4 rasas y otras criaturas,Humanos, dragones todos muy difententes esepto por un detalle todos tenian alguna parte del cuerpo negra y una varita magica  
Tambien noto que abia barios ponys transportando 2 tipos de Gemas una espesie de Ruby y Esmeraldas en su mayoria rubies y los lleban a Portales alli eran recogidos por encapuchados eran tan pocas las Gemas verdes que solo se nesesitaban 2 encapuchados con costal en cambio las rojas eran demasiadas

Tambien en el lenguaje noto uno jamas visto para aser conjuros y que no exitia la palabra Dios,Angel,Demonio,cielo o infierno Cosmic y Casady eran alos que mas obedesian por lo que Sunset llego a Pensar que eran alguna espesie de erederos o Gobernates,pero eso era lo que menos le importava ella queria regresar a Casa y jamas sabria si lo aria ya que no estaba ni en equestria ni nada paresido era un mundo diferente peros solo le importava eso y la pequeña que estaba en su cuba

La pequeña unicornio desperto sunset la tomo y la miro,la pequeña al principio la miro confundida pero luego,ella se acurruco en sunset la pequeña enserio se beia tierna y hermosa en sus cascos

\- no te preocupes mi pequeña niña no dejare que te lastimen pero mmmm cual seria un buen nombre para ti ? -se pregunta Sunset

La pequeña la mira y toma el cabello de sunset y lo mastica,sunset siente gran ternura por este acto

\- mmmmm ya se Lucymet Shimer - dise sunset y sonrie

Tras ese nombre la pequeña rie al pareser le gustaba en eso tocan ala puerta de Sunset la unicornio amarilla algo dudosa ba y abre era una alicornio negra de crin morada y ojos Dorados esta toma a Sunset de un casco y la lleba con ella sunset caminaba enmedio de esa Pony y de otra alicornio negra y roja de crin roja tambien de ojos dorados las 3 llegan auna espesie de sala del trono alli abia 4 2 de ellos eran grades y los otros medianos en los medianos estaban Casady y otro Pony y en el grande otro alicornio negro sunset be que al ponerse de pie los 4 Ponys la alicornio de crin roja les ase reverensia y le ase una seña a Sunset de que lo aga

\- deves aserles reverensia ala familia real - dise la alicornio roja

La yegua de crin morada se le aserca a Sunset

\- en tu poder tienes el espejo mas eres incapas de usarlo - dise la yegua

Sunset traga saliba y mira ala yegua alos ojos

\- si pero que nesesito para que funsione ? -pregunta Sunset algo temerosa

\- ja! Algo dificil chica nesesitas 45 vendiciones 20 son de las 20 princesas 15 de las reinas y las otras 10 de las diosas pero se que hay 2 en particular que no consegiras,bas a recorer un camino duro y te enfrentaras a desisiones riesgosas, tu vida cambiara trasticamente pero una vez tengas todas las vendisiones y me entreges el espejo podras irte de aki - dise la yegua de crin morada

\- entiendo - dise sunset

\- me ire del planeta en poco tiempo,y en un par de meses o semanas o menos mi hija Casady estara dando a Luz una vez se recupere del parto ella y su esposo te guiaran asia tu mision que en parte es la de ellos,sera dificil y quisas mueran pero sera su problema y deben confiar uno del otro - dise le yegua con su tipica cara y tono de Me da igual

\- quien mierda es usted para ordenarme esto ?! -pregunta sunset ya enojada

La yegua se enbuelve en un manto y se convierte en una humana con muchas curbas que vestia una armadura,capa y una corona su cabello igual morado y sus ojoa aora rojos ella solo mira a Sunset y le dise

\- mi Mombre es Atanea Darcknes y yo soy la reina de la magia negra - dijo firme y claramenre ante la enfuresida sunset


End file.
